onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yosaku
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Johnny and Yosaku are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Roronoa Zoro. Personality When he is with Johnny, the pair often stand together side by side, with one arm across the chest and the other at their mouths. While like this their voices and behaviour become serious, however in truth they are very silly and emotional. Yosaku is the more emotional of the pair and he can spend hours crying over stories of difficult times and struggles. He tends to get frustrated and even upset when no one pays attention to him when talking. Like Johnny he has a fair amount of knowledge with regarding rumours and the world and however lacks the finer details. He was partly blamed by Zoro for their misinformation over "Hawk-Eyes" and "Drunk-Eyes". He prefers to avoid danger like Johnny but unlike Johnny quickly forgets his fears if distracted by something else like food''One Piece manga'' - Chapter 69, Yosaku acting on his own or by being moved by a story linked to the fear. When he is spurred on is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know that if they didn't stand a chance against Arlong and his crew the villagers they made suffer would be slaughtered. Relationships Both swordsmen respect and admire power, as proven by their constant praising of Zoro's power, and later the Straw Hat Pirates power. Anyone who has earned their respect will be acknowledge by them as "Aniki" (brother) or "Aneki" (sister). Abilities and Powers Yosaku is a swordsman like Johnny, however they are relatively low in strength and power. When they tried to take on the Arlong Pirates by themselves they were easily over powered. He and Johnny are inexperienced with traveling by sea as proven when Yosaku fell ill to simple scurvy. However, he and Johnny are fairly well acknowledged on things that slip by the minds of most, such as information on the existence of the Shichibukai and the Arlong Pirates.One Piece manga - Chapter 69, Yosaku's Shichibukai information. They are, however, still incompetent and have been know to slip up, as when they reported "Hawk-Eyes" had been reported at the Baratie when it was actually "Drunk-Eyes". History They first appear during the Baratie arc and stay in the story until the end of the Arlong arc, helping out the Straw Hats during both arcs. They arrive on the scene after Usopp and Luffy unknowingly shoot at the tiny island they're on for target practice. The partners had to stop because Yosaku was suffering from scurvy, but Nami was able to diagnose and treat him. After Arlong's defeat they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance but continue their life as bounty hunters.One Piece manga - Chapter 95, Johnny and Yosaku depart. Major Battles * Yosaku and Johnny Vs. Arlong Pirates (unseen) Translation and Dub Issues Yosaku's cigarette was edited out in the 4Kids dub. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category: Bounty Hunters Category: Smokers